Snow
by Six
Summary: During the first snow of the year, Matt sits on a bench and waits for Tai. Really fluffy happy cute taito.


Yes, I've decided how many fics I can write using different kinds of park benches. Ok, maybe I haven't, but I seem to be using them alot. Yes, you should be scared. Anyways, it's the first snow and Matt is sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Tai. It's taito, it's short, it's sweet. Enjoy! This would be for Vicci, marian, potted_palm, Kenzie, Arm&Leg, and Sandiya. You are the best! And ESPECIALLY for Charma, please please please please please keep writing your series (or any other series!) because I'll stop writing if you do!!! Anyways, onwards to my fic. : )

Snow  
By Six

Large, bright snowflakes fall from the sky in a iridescent pattern of glittering chaos. It's really beautiful; just sitting here at night on a chilled, wrought iron park bench. It's set off of a trail so it's slightly secluded, but every now and then a couple walks by, hand in hand. The stars are shining high above like lost souls wandering towards the endless bliss of heaven. The temperature is just low enough for the snow to fall, but warm enough for it to melt a few seconds after hitting the ground. Trees everywhere are covered in it's shimmering whiteness.

I breathe in a cold gust of air that chills my lungs but makes me feel.....alive. My eyes catch the faint trail that the air leaves as it rushes from my lungs. There's something about the winter that always makes everything so magical. Maybe it's the wondrous sparkles of snow everywhere. Or the melodic laughter of children running or playing. I don't know, and to tell the truth, I don't want to know, either. I think it's better this way; not knowing where the magic comes from or why it's here. I'm just glad to be able to experience all that is out here.

Closing my eyes, I can picture that I'm flying through space and time. Racing to a destination unknown. When I open my eyes again, my head is tilted upwards and my little daydream (or technically nightdream) is almost true. Snow is falling from the sky and onto my head, making me want to blink, but I can't for my eyes refuse to leave the sight they see. Rushing, fleeing, flying. Exhilaration at it's best.

The brilliance that surrounds me is overpowering; blinding me with it's purity. Daring me to blink, to look away. I won't. Everything around me is gleaming, shining with such a grace that it's unbelievable. The snow, the winter, it's all so immaculately flawless.

Crunching noises are heard coming down the sidewalk as I turn to see who is making them. There he is. Glistening spots of wetness are dotted along his hair as they shine in the starlight. He truly outshines the moon. Tai looks wonderful; his poofy chestnut hair, jeans, dark shoes. He sits down next to me, glancing at me shyly as if he's done something wrong, but I know that nothing so bad can happen on such an exquisite night.

"Matt, sorry I'm so late.....I just....."

I interrupt before he can go on, this is a time that doesn't require many words and I already know what he's going to say, "It's ok........hey?" He holds me in his arms and I warm up immediately. It's very comforting just sitting here with him, together, mind, body and soul.

"Yeah?" His head turns away from the falling snow that had captured his attention to look at me.

"I love you."

Tai smiles at that, looking deep into my eyes, accepting my answer and pulling me just a bit closer.

"Hey?" Tai asks as I look back at his glowing face.

"Yeah?" He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, too."

I smile back at him, the love obvious in both of our eyes as I hold him even tighter than before.

"Yeah.....it's perfect." And in his arms, outside, in the dazzling splendor of the snow, it is.

  
  
  


Did you like it? I really hope you do... it makes me want to go outside, and I probably will because the northern lights will be out soon!!! Can you tell that I love the first snow? Because I do! And I hope you liked my happy little snowy fic. Alternate titles for this fic (courtesy of Kenzie) were: Apple Pie, Snow Fall, Romantic Ending On A Cold Bench, Sitting In The Woods On A Snowy Evening, Cold Ass, Sweet View. She's so silly! : )


End file.
